Wednesday WetKrisDay
by Aldehyde S. R
Summary: Kris Wu, host nomor satu Scappatella Host Club. Seorang top ideal-dan mari kita lihat sisi lainnya pada Rabu ketiga setiap bulan yang dinamakan Wednesday WetKrisDay. (Everyone/Kris, uke!Kris, BDSM, gangbang, humiliation, hard sex, frontal language)


_Scappatella Host Club._

Sebuah _gay club_ dengan nama baik dan berkualitas. Buka setiap hari pukul tujuh malam hingga tiga pagi. Kamu bisa meminta para pekerja untuk menemanimu minum-minum. Kamu bisa menyewa mereka untuk mendengar curahan hatimu, dan mereka akan menjadi pendengar yang baik serta menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kamu juga bisa menyewa para lelaki berparas tampan itu ke dalam bilik yang sudah dipersiapkan, memuaskan hasrat seksualmu. _Scappatella Club_ memberimu kepuasan dan istirahat dari dunia nyata yang melelahkan.

Wu Yifan, yang menggunakan nama samaran Kris Wu, adalah _host_ terbaik yang Scappatella miliki. Ia penuh kharisma, tampan, berotak cemerlang, dan memiliki suara berat menggairahkan. Ia pantas melakukan pekerjaan apa pun, dari menemani minum hingga tidur-oh, tentu saja, pria nomor satu Scappatella juga lihai di ranjang. Tulang wajahnya keras, tubuhnya tegap, pundak lebar, dadanya bidang, kakinya panjang, dan, oh, ukuran alat vitalnya _sangat_ memuaskan. Ia seorang _top_ ideal, idaman semua orang. Ia serba bisa. Harga sewanya paling mahal.

Namun ada hari di mana para pelanggan setia Scappatella mendapatkan bonus. Kris Wu, yang biasanya hanya bisa disewa oleh orang bergaji lima juta per bulan, dapat dibayar dengan hanya lima puluh ribuan. Kris Wu, yang biasanya dijaga baik-baik oleh klub, dapat dipermalukan hingga menangis. Kris Wu, yang biasanya memuaskan para _bottom_, dapat dipaksa memuaskan para _top_ tanpa terkecuali.

Sayang sekali, kau hanya bisa mendapatkannya satu kali sebulan, yaitu pada Rabu ketiga di setiap bulan. Hari bersejarah itu kami namakan _Wednesday WetKrisDay_. Oh, meskipun hanya sekali sebulan, kami yakin kamu tidak akan kecewa, karena pada Rabu ketiga itulah kamu akan melihat sisi Kris Wu yang tidak kamu ketahui...

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday WetKrisDay<strong>  
>Aldehyde S. R.<br>Everyone / Kris  
>BDSM, humiliate, sextoy, gangbang, frontal language, bottom!Kris<p>

EXO +WYF are owned by themselves. Scappatella Club is based on Persona 3's Escapade Club.

Story is fully by me.

NO plagiarism.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

"Kau harus datang ke sana, Soo. Ada _host_ yang tampan sekali. Seorang _top_ yang sempurna!"

"Dia yang kau maksud _top_ sempurna? ... kalau ini, sih, aku suka. _Count me in_."

"Kalian memang sesama _host_, tapi kami tahu kamu mencintainya. Ikutlah melakukan apa yang sedang kami lakukan."

"Lihat, ada bocah berseragam SMA yang menatapnya lapar. Jadi harga dirinya jatuh serendah itu, hingga rela ditiduri bocah belum legal?"

"YIFAN!? Sedang apa kau di sini!?"

"Kerja bagus. _Now, suck me_."

"_Master… please._"

_**PROLOGUE END**_

**TBC/END?**

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Halo!  
>Sebenarnya ini sudah lama tersimpan di benak saya. Saya suka banget uke!Kris, jadi sebenarnya banyak sekali fanfic uke!Kris di dalam kepala saya dan ini adalah fanfic botKris pertama yang benar-benar saya curahkan. <em>Trigger<em>nya sih karena saya lagi stres kuliah, dan hari-hari jadi terasa garing juga _flat_, makanya saya mau melakukan sesuatu yang 'di luar kebiasaan' untuk _refreshing_. _Trigger_ selanjutnya adalah bertambah banyaknya fanfic uke!Kris di sini, dari mulai buatannya DoubleAA10 hingga DarkVamp28, pun beberapa _oneshot_ uke!Kris yang sekadar lewat. Selain itu, saya suka baca review di fanfic-fanfic uke!Kris tersebut dan melihat banyak juga orang yang suka uke!Kris; jadi saya pikir kenapa nggak menuliskan fanfic botKris yang di kepala saya saja? Selain bisa membuat saya tenang (kalau nggak dicurahkan ke tulisan, nanti kan saya bisa lupa plotnya? u_u), saya juga bisa membuat para pecinta uke!Kris senang, iya tidak?

Saya nggak janji bisa membuat fanfic yang lain (_heck_, bahkan saya pun ragu apakah fanfic ini akan lanjut atau tidak) karena kesibukan kuliah saya dan _mood_ saya yang berubah-ubah serta bosenan. Malahan tadinya saya mau fanfic ini jadi _chaptered_, satu _member_ per chapter, tapi saya khawatir saya nggak bisa _update_ berkala, makanya saya jadikan _oneshot_... tapi dengan begitu, Kris jadi harus rela di_gangbang_ u_u

_Review, suggestion, and critic are always welcome_! Iya, kritik juga boleh, tapi jelaskan kenapa kalian nggak suka fanfic ini, ya. Jangan cuma review "apaan nih? Fanfic jelek!" tapi saya nggak dikasih tahu di mana jeleknya u_u Kalian pasti punya alasan kenapa kalian menganggap fanfic ini jelek, kan? Jadi alasan itu nggak usah dirahasiakan, kasih tahu saja ke saya, biar kita bisa sama-sama jadi penulis dan pembaca yang lebih baik, oke? Sampai jumpa chapter depan! :D


End file.
